


Bottom Dream Oneshots

by what_the_honk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, bottom!dream, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_honk/pseuds/what_the_honk
Summary: A bunch of smutty and fluffy bottom Dream oneshots. You can request prompts in the comments, but just know I refuse to write anything involving minors, and I will not write about rape. If I am uncomfortable with your request I simply will not write it. Also, I am mlm, so I don't want to see any shit about me sexualizing or fetishizing mlm relationships/ships. If you REALLY want to request a Top!Dream oneshot... you will have to convince me. Anyways, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Bottom Dream Oneshots

Hello! Welcome to my bottom!dream oneshot book. This first chapter is meant for requests, so comment them and I will check them out. Heads up, I refuse to write anything involving minors, and I will not write about rape. If I am uncomfortable with your prompt I will simply not write it, or I will adjust it. 

You can request either smut or fluff, just make sure to specify which one you are requesting. Other than what I have listed, I will pretty much write almost everything!

Hopefully first update out soon :)


End file.
